Ein Samstag morgen bei Schwarz
by Rina-chan
Summary: Halt ein morgen wenn Crawford die Post reinholt!!! Dies ist meine erste FF also seit gnädig^.^


Ein Samstag morgen bei Schwarz  
  
Serie: Weiss Kreuz Genre: Humor/Parodie Pairing: leicht OmixNagi  
  
Kommentar: Okay, mein erster versuch was witziges zu schreiben, also bitte, habt Nachsicht mit mir^^! Die Idee kam mir, eines Sonntag Abends, als ich mit Muffins, Apfelschorle und den Song HATTO wo Koukiatsu von Schwarz mich in mein Zimmer verkrümelte und ich an die Decke starrte. Die Mischung ist nicht gut, also seit gewarnt vor dem Mist^^! Ich widme diesen FanFiction meiner Freundin Samira, die mich ermuntert hat ihn online zu stellen, meinen Dad der das selbe tat, und Olga, die meine FanFics irgendwie aus einen unerklärlichen Grund toll findet. Ach ja, die 4 Schnuckis gehören nicht mir, sonder Kyoko Tsuchiya und Project Weiss und ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit... Für die, die noch da sind, viel Spaß^^!!!!  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Ein Samstag morgen bei Schwarz  
  
''NAGI NAOE!!!''  
  
Brüllte ein aufgebrachter und wütender Bradley Crawford durch den gesamten Schwarz-Haushalt, als dieser grade dabei war die Post durch zu blättern und ihn ein blauer Brief ins Auge stach. Vorsichtig kommt Nagi auf Crawford zu, hält aber einen gewissen Sicherheitsabstand, da man ja nie wusste, was dieser als nächstes tun würde.  
  
''Ja, was ist denn Crawford-san?''  
  
fragte Nagi vorsichtig, konnte ein zittern in seiner Stimme aber nicht verbergen.  
  
''Wie erklärst du mir bitte diesen Brief?''  
  
fragte Crawford ihn, den blauen Brief in der Luft wedelnd und den Blick nicht von Nagi nehmend. Nagi schaute ihn nicht an, schaute nur auf den teuren Teppichboden zu seinen Füßen.  
  
''Na ja... der Unterrichtsstoff ist halt so langweilig, und was kann ich denn dafür das meine Geschichtslehrerin so austickt, wenn man mal einschläft?  
  
''Mal??? Das ist schon der dritte Brief allein in diesen Monat, und heute ist erst der 18. !''  
  
schrie der Amerikaner ihn weiter an. Nagi wollte was erwiedern, wurde aber von Crawford sofort unterbrochen.  
  
''Nagi, es reicht. Bis unbestimmte Zeit streich ich dir dein Taschengeld, bis du dich wieder anständig benimmst.''  
  
''Du Brad, ich glaub das wird nichts.'' , meldete sich nun auch Schuldig zu Wort, der mit Farfarello um die Tür schielte, und die Szene mit einem seiner grinsen beobachtete. Nagi und Crawford sahen ihn erstaunt an.  
  
''Wieso?''  
  
, fragte Brad, der sich nun wieder gefangen hatte.  
  
''Wie soll ich sagen, du hast ihn gestern schon sein Taschengeld gestrichen, als du die Internet Rechnung gesehen hast!''  
  
, sagte Schuldig mit einem amüsierten grinsen hervor.  
  
''Dann... dann streich ich dir halt das Internet!''  
  
, brachte Crawford triumphierend hervor.  
  
''Ne, du Braddy Boy, das wird auch nichts. Das hast du ihm schon letzten Dienstag gestrichen, als er in einem Wut Anfall die halbe Küche zerstört hat.''  
  
''An dem du nicht ganz unschuldig bist Schuldig!''  
  
, konterte Nagi, worauf der Deutsche nur verlegen grinste.  
  
''This hurts God!''  
  
, war Farfarellos einziger Kommentar, der an der Wand gelehnt stand und sich nebenbei ein wenig aufschlitzte. Crawford war am verzweifeln.  
  
''Schuldig, kümmer du dich um Farfarello und häng ihn wieder im Keller auf. Nagi du... du''  
  
, krampfhaft überlegte der siebenundzwanzig jährige  
  
'' hast Stubenarest und darfst dich nicht mehr mit diesen Weiss-Bastard Bombay treffen.''  
  
schloss Bradley.  
  
''Sorry Brad aber das... ne, das hast du Chibi noch nicht verboten!''  
  
, und damit verschwand Schuldig mit Farfarello im Schlepptau im Keller.  
  
''Aber... aber Crawford-san...''  
  
, stammelte der junge Killer, den Tränen nahe.  
  
''Nichts aber. Jetzt ab in dein Zimmer und mach endlich deine Hausaufgaben.''  
  
, und damit war für den Anführer die Sache erledigt und drehte sich um zum gehen. Nagi, noch leise fluchend verschwand in sein Zimmer und knallte die Tür so laut, das Crawford zusammen zuckte.  
  
''so, jetzt kann ich mich endlich meiner Zeitung widmen, und meine Aktien studieren.''  
  
, sprach er mehr zu sich selbst, als zu irgendjemanden und ging in die Küche. Dann war wieder ruhe im Schwarz-Haushalt, bis ein Ohrenbetäubender Schrei das Haus erfüllte. Sofort waren die restlichen Schwarz, sprich Schuldig, Nagi und Farfarello um Crawford versammelt, der Grund für den lärm war.  
  
''Aber Crawford, was ist denn passiert??''  
  
, fragten Nagi und Schuldig besorgt, aber ein lachen war in ihren Stimmen zu hören.  
  
,,Meine Aktien, sie... sie sind gefallen!!!''  
  
stammelte der furchtloser Anführer und hielt sich die Hände über den Kopf geschlagen. Nagi, lachte sich schlapp, Schuldig lag auf dem Boden tat das selbe, bloß heftiger und Farfarello, der, der spielte mal wieder mit dem Küchenmesser und sagte nur psychopathisch grinsend  
  
''This hurts God... and Crawford''  
  
, und leckte mit der Zunge über das Messer.  
  
''Das kann doch alles nicht wahr sein...''  
  
, wimmerte Brad nur und sank noch tiefer in seinen Stuhl und schüttelte den Kopf  
  
''...womit hab ich das nur verdient???''  
  
OWARI  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Das war's. Froh, oder!? Comments sind willkommen 


End file.
